1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the area of circuits, in particular, related to multifunctional driver controllers that, in one aspect, are capable of controlling both current-controlled device and voltage-controlled devices.
2. Description of Related Art
WLED (White Light-Emitting Diode) and OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) are being widely used for illuminating. It is commonly known that a current going through a WLED controls the brightness of the emitting light from a WLED, however OLED brightness is controlled by the voltage applied across. Thus, WLED controller and OLED controller are quite different from each other. A WLED controller requires a low reference voltage, such as 100-300 mV, while an OLED controller requires a high reference voltage, such as 1.23V. A WLED controlled by an OLED controller would lead to high power consumption while an OLED controlled by a WLED controller would cause considerable problems.
The markets and applications for WLED and OLED are huge. There is a need for techniques that could perfectly control both WLED and OLED.